The present disclosure relates to an image forming system equipped with an information terminal and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus which is enabled to perform communications (transmission and reception of information) with information terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals.
A conventional image forming apparatus performs communications with an information terminal in which a print application (application that allows the image forming apparatus to execute a job) has been installed. For example, the information terminal transmits print data to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus, upon receiving the print data from the information terminal, executes a job based on the print data.